degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Caitlin-Emma Friendship
The friendship between Caitlin Ryan and Emma Nelson began in the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Degrassi Junior High Season 3 In Season's Greetings, when Christine Nelson brings baby Emma to school, Caitlin and the others look at Emma and they all find her to be adorable. Dergrassi The Next Generation Season 1 In Mother and Child Reunion, Emma is revealed to be a huge fan of Caitlin, bursting with excitement seeing her in her room which is messy. She later finds Caitlin and her mother in her room on the computer looking at the Degrassi website reunion. Emma gets embrassed that Caitlin is in her messy room. She also talks about everything about Caitlin. Later at night, Emma is woken up by Caitlin, her mom, and Lucy. They apologize to waking her up. Emma and Caitlin start talking about Jordan. Emma tells Caitlin that her friends think that she shouldn't be with Jordan and asks for Caitlin's advise. Caitlin, not knowing that Jordan is someone that Emma met online, says "Sometimes you gotta take a chance. Go for it." Season 2 In White Wedding, everybody is getting ready for Snake and Spike's wedding. Everybody, expect for Snake, finds out that Spike is pregnant. Caitlin informs Emma that Spike is thinking about getting an aboration because Snake said that he wasn't ready to have kids. Eventually, Snake finds out that Spike is pregnant and he and Spike decide to keep the baby and they later have their wedding. Season 3 In Father Figure, at Spike's baby shower, Emma asks Caitlin about her father Shane McKay, but Caitlin tells Emma that she can't talk about Shane because Spike is her friend and she is sure that Spike wouldn't like it Season 4 In Time Stands Still, Emma, Caitlin, and the others watch the news about the school shooting. Season 5 In I Against I, Emma calls Caitlin over to help cheer Spike up after Snake cheated on her. Emma, Caitlin, and Manny come up with a list of things to cheer Spike up. They later throw a male strip party for Spike. Trivia *They share many similarities with each other: **They're both environmental activists. **They're both human rights activists. **Both caught their fathers cheating on their mothers. **Both wrote for the school newspaper - Caitlin wrote for the Degrassi Digest and Emma wrote for the Grapevine. **Both wrote an article that got them into trouble. **Both went out with bad boys. **Both were involved with unstable boys that thought using guns would solve their problems, but ended up suffering in the aftermaths. **Both were in a relationship with boys who were once bullies and were held back. **Both their fathers were teachers. **Both share similarities with former Degrassi students, Clare Edwards and Maya Matlin. **Both graduated from Degrassi: Caitlin in 1992 and Emma in 2007. **Both were crushed on by "nerds". Caitlin was crushed by Arthur and Emma was crushed by Toby. **Both have a brother. **Both had teamed up with a student for a protest. Caitlin teamed up with Liz O'Rourke for Animal Testing and Emma teamed up with Paige Michalchuk for dating abuse. Coincidentally, their alliances with the girls ended. **Both made petitions to get their favorite teachers back to Degrassi. **Both were admired by two former Degrassi students. ***Caitlin with Ellie Nash. ***Emma with Holly J. Sinclair. **Both had a conflict with "Mean Girls". ***Caitlin with Kathleen Mead. ***Emma with Paige Michalchuk. **Both have dealt with health problems. ***Caitlin with epilepsy. ***Emma with gonorrhea and then anorexia nervosa. **Both had hooked up with a boy who was already in a relationship. ***Caitlin hooked up with Jesse who was dating Ellie. ***Emma hooked up with Jay who was dating Alex. **Both had been cheated on. ***Caitlin was cheated on by Joey with Tessa ***Emma was cheated on by Damian with Liberty. **Both have gotten drunk. **Both went through tough times. ***Caitlin with the aftermath of Claude Tanner's suicide. ***Emma with almost getting shot by Rick Murray. **Both became friends with former "Mean Girls". **Both have broken up with their boyfriends for someone else. **Both had gotten detention or suspended despite being "Good Girls". **Both had multiple relationships. **Both started going to Degrassi as 7th graders. *Caitlin attended Degrassi with Emma's mother Christine Nelson and her stepfather Archie Simpson and is good friends with them. *Caitlin told Emma to go meet Jordan (not knowing that she met him online). This almost got Emma raped. *Caitlin had a long running, though off and on, relationship with Joey Jeremiah, the stepfather of Emma's friend Craig Manning. *They both attended the funeral of Craig's father Albert Manning in Tears Are Not Enough (2). *Emma's best friend Manny Santos had a conflict with Caitlin's friend and protégée Ellie Nash. *In School's Out!, they both attended Alexa Pappadopolos and Simon Dexter's wedding on October 19, 1992. *They both worked on Kevin Smith's film Jay and Silent Bob Go Canadian, Eh!. Although Emma appeared in the film, Caitlin was fired after she kept getting her lines wrong. Gallery 101 Mother and Child Reunion 133.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 134.jpg ThCA83DNHC.jpg 101 Mother and Child Reunion 098.jpg Caitlin-manny-emma.png Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:DJH Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Junior High